A Real American Hero 159
|Synopsis1= Duke, Roadblock, Rock 'n' Roll and Mainframe have fought their way directly into Cobra's Silent Castle. They are fighting exclusively B.A.T.s and making an easy killing of them. Snake-Eyes comes around the corner and Duke punches him straight away knocking him out. As he hits the ground, it is revealed to be Zartan in disguise. Mainframe asks Duke how he knew it wasn't the real Snake-Eyes, his response, "Snake-Eyes would never leave Scarlett in a tight situation. I just verified it by getting past his defenses to slug him out. No way I could do that to the real Snakester." At the top of the Castle in the throne room, Dr. Mindbender, Billy, Baroness and Destro are helping Cobra Commander get into his armor. Which is proving difficult to do. Outside the door Scarlett is carrying Snake Eyes over her shoulder. He was injured in his leg by Storm Shadow. At the Pentagon, soldiers rush to hold Hawk at gunpoint. Hawk tells the soldier in charge to listen to the voice on the phone. The soldier is talking to the President and asks that they give Hawk the time he is asking for. Hawk insists that the proof to his claim will be delivered in five minutes. So the soldiers wait. Scarlett busts into the throne room still carrying Snake-Eyes and firing her crossbow. Destro fires two of his wrist rockets, Scarlett shoots one out of the air, Snake-Eyes slices the other in half. The Baroness and Billy attack with their swords. The Baroness gets thrown across the room by Scarlett and Billy gets the handle of the Snake-Eyes' sword to his chin, knock him out. Destro pulls out his gun to fire at Scarlett. Mainframe stops the team and asks for protective cover, he has found the computer cables that he can patch into. Duke orders Roadblock and Rock 'n' Roll to lay down some suppressive fire. Which means that more B.A.T.s are destroyed, but they are all running out of bullets. Snake-Eyes attacks Destro from behind causing his aim to be off. The Baroness recovers and attacks Scarlett from behind, but again Scarlett throws the Baroness, his time directly into the on coming Cobra Commander. Destro kicks Snake-Eyes in his injured leg, which causes him to fall back just Scarlett kicks Destro in the head. Rock 'n' Roll & Roadblock are out of ammo, so they grab the B.A.T.s' guns and start using them. Cobra Commander charges Scarlett but Snake-Eyes opens up on him with his Uzi, the armor saves him but throws off his aim, missing Scarlett. Snake-Eyes then knocks down the Commander. Dr. Mindbender sneaking away calls off the B.A.T.s' attack and gives them an order to return to the throne room to protect the Commander. At the Pentagon, Hawk is sitting at the desk with his feet on it and his hands behind his head. Waiting. When two Cobra soldiers burst in claiming they have authority to take over custody of the prisoner. At the Silent Castle, Mainframe has breached the firewall and is successfully accessing Cobra's files. Snake-Eyes rips Cobra Commander's helmet off just as Billy kicks him in his head. Scarlett grabs the Baroness in the headlock and Snake-Eyes kicks Billy back. Now Roadblock and Rock 'n' Roll are running out of the B.A.T. guns to use but Stalker arrives from behind the B.A.T.s to destroy the last wave. The rest have run away. Mainframe completes his mission by emailing to Hawk the information he stole from Cobra's computers. Duke orders the Joes to retreat. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes are left on their own. Storm Shadow sees the recovering Zartan and again knocks him out as he races to the throne room. The B.A.T.s arrive in the throne room firing at everyone. They all have to take cover, Snake-Eyes is grazed in the head by a bullet, which knocks him out. Billy grabs him and orders Dr. Mindbender to put him in the Brainwave Scanner. The actual throne is an elevator and it takes them all down. Scarlett now fighting several B.A.T.s is unable to get to Snake-Eyes. Storm Shadow arrives slicing apart the B.A.T.s, grabbing Scarlett and jumping out the window with her. In the basement, Snake-Eyes is strapped in, Dr. Venom appears on the screen, as the Baroness and Dr. Mindbender watch Billy hit the on switch. Hawk is walking out a free man with the soldiers congratulating him. In the background, the Cobra soldiers are being arrested. Mainframe's data was sent directly to the President, who reviewed it realizing that the government had made a contracted Cobra. And he immediately cancels the contract. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Brainwave Scanner/Appearances Category:Silent Castle/Appearances Category:Trans-Carpathia/Appearances